


The Option-选择

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, evil!Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我起名真的很苦手……这个名字来自当112Dean躺在病床上的时候，Sam对他说过一句“We still have the other option.”<br/>我相信那个时候Sam是打算用上一切可能的超自然方式让Dean活下来的。本篇就是出于Sam这么一种走极端的想法延伸出的文。<br/>兄弟清水无差。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Option-选择

1.  
他朦胧中仿佛听见Sam的疾呼，可以猜到Sam正拼了命地冲这边跑来——这便是他的生命的火光完全熄灭之前最后的意识了。Sam很快，但这次还不够快。  
Dean只希望Sam不要太难过，毕竟他本来才刚从心脏病死亡的阴影中挣脱出来，而Dean明白那小子有多么希望他能活着，失而复得又失去的滋味一定不好受。但说到底死神在他死前给予的痛苦并不太难以忍受，相反死亡的一霎Dean感到了一种解脱，后来考虑了一下，这样应该算是个happy ending：他的命可以被换给生病的女孩，而他也相信Sam随后会让那个破坏生死平衡的女巫好看，不让他人再重蹈他的覆辙。实际上这还有些洗脱了他的罪恶感，毕竟他那颗跳动的心脏来自一个本应长命百岁的运动员，而用他这么个混蛋的命换回一个漂亮的金发妞？怎么看都是个不错的交易。他猜想在他死后老爸应该会赶来——上帝保佑，Sam和老爸可别再掐起来。Sam可以把逮恶魔的事儿交给老爸，他的死应该足够警告这小子干这行的风险了。Dean一直很后悔那个晚上将Sam从斯坦福拖出来，他现在由衷希望Sam能够再次回到他的apple pie's life中去。他觉得Sam也会这么做的，让这小子跟老爸合作？没门。而就像他之前说过的，他不想自个儿做这个差事，他知道换成Sam也是一样。  
Dean上了天堂。传说中挥着羽毛翅膀的天使他一个也没见着，但是那儿有给他做派的妈妈和拥着他看烟火的小Sammy。Dean还看见了一些应该是属于Sam记忆的景象——一间空置的公寓和欢迎晚宴上空着的一个座位，他想那儿大概是Sam在大学中呆过的地方。Dean猜这大概意味着百年之后他还有机会和Sam在此处重聚。这太棒了。在他设想过的结局中,这大概是最美满的一种了,Dean没有什么不满足的。

  
……

  
2.  
Dean不记得自己在这儿呆了多久。天堂所有事情几乎都是一成不变的，这里的安宁和沉静感像是一种麻醉剂，让人几乎感受不到时间的流逝。  
但有一天，这种安宁和沉静的屏障碎裂了。  
Dean像往常一样，正坐在桌边等着妈妈做的派。这时候大地开始剧烈地晃动起来，仿佛天和地都发出一种沉郁的悲鸣，四周的屋顶和墙壁纷纷倒塌，只是诡异的没有一片碎片砸中他。Dean慌张的起身想要保护母亲，却发现她不知何时已然不见了踪影。  
他不知所措地张皇四顾，就在这时地震停了下来。  
Dean迟疑地迈出步子，越过那些废墟朝外面走去。  
他睁大眼——遍地都是倒塌的断壁残垣，那大概是属于不同灵魂的记忆碎片，但这一切都并不足以令他驻目——在这一片破败之上，他看到他久未谋面的兄弟。Sam的头发长长了许多，额前的头发向两边分开，发尾仍像以前一样柔软地贴附在颈后。天——他甚至长得比以前更高了，也更强壮，更自信，也更充满力量。  
“Sammy？”Dean有些迟疑地叫出口，连他也不知为何声音中带着一丝畏惧。  
Sam扭过头来看着他。光落在他的眼里，有一瞬间Dean有种Sam的眼睛是金色的错觉。然后他的弟弟冲他笑了，眉毛温柔地垂下来，眼睛微微地迷着，像是一只终于找到家的幼犬。  
Sam向他伸出手。Dean的眼睛仍然瞬也不瞬地与他对视着，像是要确信他是真的存在。然后Dean把自己的手放了上去。他感到Sam的掌心牢牢与他相握，一股温暖游走他的全身——不是天堂的那种暖和的温度，而是近乎炽热的暖流，让他感到久违的热烈和激动，让他觉得像是——活着。  
“Hi,Dean。”  
Sam将他拥进怀里，以一种对待易碎品的方式。Dean有些茫然懵懂地回抱着他，双手环绕着他弟弟宽厚的背部。他的指尖感到了羽绒轻柔的触感，那是Sam黑色的羽翼，从他的肩甲处伸展开来，为他们遮挡住天穹洒下的圣光。

  
……

  
0.  
“我就要死了，而你阻止不了的，Sam。”  
“WATCH ME.”


End file.
